McDonald's Happy Meal (Sovereignty of Dahrconia)/List of toys
A list of McDonald's Happy Meal toys offered in The Sovereignty of Dahrconia from 1979 to present. 1979 * Star Trek: The Motion Picture toys (December; first Happy Meal toy promotion) 1980 * Ronald McDonald's Circus Wagon playsets (March) 1981 * Lego Zoo/Duplo Zoo building sets (April) 1982 1983 1984 1985 * Voltron: Defender of the Universe toys (April) * G.I. Joe toys for boys and Strawberry Shortcake dolls for girls (July) 1986 * Care Bears toys (April) * Transformers toys for boys and My Little Pony toys for girls (March) 1987 * Play-Doh McDonaland Fuzzy Pumpers toys (June) 1988 * Lego/Duplo building sets (September) * Muppet Babies Holiday toys (December) 1989 * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh toys (May) * The Little Mermaid toys (December) 1990 * Fry Guys Mix & Match toys (April) * Food Changables (May) * Batman toys for boys and Barbie dolls for girls (August) 1991 * McDino Changables (June) 1992 * Super Mario World toys (March) * Brewster's Fun Factory Toys (May) * Batman Returns toys (July) 1993 * Cabbage Patch Kids dolls for girls and Tonka truck toys for boys (December) 1994 * Mega Man toys (July) 1995 * Mighty Max toys for boys and Polly Pocket toys for girls (February) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie toys (August) 1996 1997 * Power Rangers Turbo toys for boys and Barbie dolls for girls (July) 1998 1999 * Super Smash Bros. toys (September) 2000 * Digimon toys for boys and Sanrio toys for girls (May) 2001 * Monster, Inc. toys (November) 2002 * Power Rangers Wild Force toys (June) 2003 * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater toys for boys and My Scene Barbie dolls for girls (July) 2004 * Disney Princess toys for girls and Power Rangers Dino Thunder toys for boys (January) 2005 2006 * Disney Princess dolls for girls and Pirates of the Caribbean toys for boys (August) * Take the Mario Challenge toys (September) 2007 * TMNT toys for boys and Hello Kitty toys for girls (March) 2008 * Speed Racer toys (May) * Kung Fu Panda toys (June) 2009 2010 * Megamind toys (November) 2011 * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Hello Kitty toys for girls and PLA Rail toys for boys (November) 2012 2013 * Justice & Brothers toys (June) 2014 * How to Train Your Dragon 2 toys (June) * Crayola mini-coloring books with crayons (September) 2015 * Nerf toys for boys and Nerf Rebelle toys for girls (June) * Minions toys (July) * Power Rangers Dino Charge toys for boys and Teenie Beanie Boo toys for girls (September) * ? toys for boys and Build-A-Bear Workshop Holiday toys for girls (December) 2016 * Crossword books (January) * Pokemon Valentine's Day trading cards (February) * Emoji plush toys (March) * Barbie Spy Squad toys for girls and DC Comics Hot Wheels toys for boys (April) * Angry Birds Movie toys (May) * Skylanders Superchargers toys for boys and Shopkins toys for girls (June) * Hello Kitty watches for girls and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers toys for boys (July) * NBCuniversal toys (August) * My little pony toys for girls and Nerf toys for boys (September) Category:Lists Category:McDonald's Category:Happy Meal Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia